


NicoMaki

by CuteBobs



Series: NicoMakis [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shipped by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NicoMaki

Nico’s eyes sparkled. She saw Maki’s place for the first time and everything was so… so huge. Her own home would have fit ten times into this building. And it had a garden, too.

Maki seemed at a loss. “This much is normal, isn’t it?” her face said.

Of course Maki was used to it. She had probably never even slept in a place as small as Nico’s. If only Nico had been a hospital princess like Maki. Her dreams wouldn’t have slipped through her fingers at every opportunity.

"This is my room." Maki opened the door and revealed her spacious, but simple domain. "Wait here, I’ll go get us something to drink."

Nico took a look around Maki’s room. No posters, no DVDs. Just books and (non-idol) CDs. What was the point in being wealthy if she barely bought anything? Nico had to work hard to afford all her idol merchandise, whereas Maki would only need a snap of her fingers. Such a waste.

Sighing, Nico let herself fall on Maki’s bed, comfortable and soft. Of course Maki was so pretty and smart if she got to sleep in a bed like this. She didn’t have to share it with any siblings, either. That sounded kinda lonely, though.

Nico crawled under the blanket. The bed even smelled good. Was it because of the detergent or because of the girl that slept in here every day?

The only thing missing now was Maki’s warmth. Nico closed her eyes.

So cozy. She could stay like this all day…

When Nico opened her eyes, they were greeted by darkness. Had she really slept through the day she had reserved for Maki? Her stomach twisted.

Only then did she notice the hand on her chest and the soft breathing next to her. Maki’s defenseless face, beautiful even in her sleep. How unfair.

Judging from the circumstances, Maki had found Nico asleep in her bed and had lain down next to her, before drifting off herself. That meant…

They had slept together! And Maki had even cuddled up to her!

Nico slapped herself to calm down. This was no time to get excited. After all, she had missed everything. But now was her chance to do the same to Maki. She grinned and turned to the girl next to her.

Before Nico could lay her arms around her, Maki’s eyes fluttered open.

Nico froze, her face red.

"N-Nico?" Maki sat up and looked around the dark room. Finally aware of the situation, she hid her face in her hands.

But it was all Nico’s fault. “I-I’m sorry, Maki. I ruined our one day together.”

"No, I’m sorry. I could have woken you…" Maki turned away.

Nico checked her phone. She had to be home soon. Was there no way for her to stay?

Ah.

"M-Maki, tomorrow’s Sunday, so… I could… sleep over…"

"Yes! …I mean, I’ll go ask Mama."

Maki crawled over Nico and rushed outside. Nico had to call her own mother, too. She couldn’t make any trouble for her, after all. And if she had plans, someone would have to take care of Nico’s siblings.

But her mother only said, “Sure, have fun! Good luck, Nico!”

Why “good luck”?

Maki returned with a puzzled look. “She said it’s fine and that Papa and her were just about to leave. They’re staying at a hotel tonight. This is news to me.”

"I got permission, too."

"Will your siblings be okay?"

"Of course! Mom is with them."

"That’s good. Dinner is ready, so let’s go downstairs."

Nico tasted the salad. “Th-this is incredible!”

"Really? Isn’t this just normal?"

Obviously Maki’s family could afford more expensive ingredients, but the secret was how they had been prepared. Nico examined her plate and reverse-engineered the salad. Shrimps, mozzarella, tomatoes… As long as she caught a decent sale, she could copy the recipe and give her family a taste of luxury.

While she savored the meal and did the calculations in her head, she felt Maki’s gaze on her.

"Wh-what is it?"

Maki smiled. “You just look so excited.”

"Isn’t that obvious? You don’t get to eat food like this every day!"

"I do." Maki stood up with her plate, still half full with food.

"Don’t throw it away!"

"H-huh?" Maki stopped. "Why would I throw it away?"

"I just thought you… Never mind!" Nico ate her last bite. "Let me put your leftovers in the fridge."

Maki watched as Nico cleaned up. “Nico, you’d make a good housewife. Ah! I mean…” Maki blushed.

Nico wouldn’t let this chance to tease Maki go. She giggled and hugged Maki. “Well, darling, we just had dinner, so what will it be next? A bath… or me?”

Nico could barely keep her cool herself and her grin grew wider as Maki’s face grew redder. Just a tiny push and…

"Can I… have both?" Maki averted her gaze.

Nico was stunned. She hadn’t expected Maki to play along. But it was too late now. Nico had to keep going. “W-well, i-if you think you can handle it…”

Maki nodded.

Crap.

Nico took a deep breath. She waited for Maki to return with a change of clothes. Nico _could_ go ahead and undress, but then Maki could see her in her underwear and not the other way around and that was just unfair.

Maki opened the door slowly until she realized Nico was looking at her. “Sorry for the wait.” She laid the clothes in a basket.

"It’s fine. So… I’ll go ahead and…"

"Yeah…"

They stood back to back. While Nico took off her clothes, she focused on the sounds behind her. She looked at the floor and caught a glimpse of Maki’s skirt. That meant if she turned around now she could see…

Maki staring back at her.

"Why are you peeking?" Maki said.

"N-no, you’re peeking!"

"I-I’m just peeking because you’re peeking!"

"S-see? You were totally peeking!"

"F-fine…" Maki laid her hands on Nico’s shoulders and nuzzled her neck. "Let me give you a hand."

Nico almost bit her tongue. She still couldn’t handle Maki going on the offensive. At least Maki had closed her eyes, but, in a way, that made it worse.

Maki unhooked Nico’s bra and took it off. Nico’s hands quickly took its place.

Maki’s fingers traveled along Nico’s sides down to her panties. Nico gasped. Maki slipped inside and slowly, agonizingly slowly, pulled them down. If Maki opened her eyes now…

"Maki, turn around!"

"Huh?"

"It’s my turn now!"

She waited for Maki to turn around before she did the same. She did want Maki to see her, kind of, but only if Maki was as vulnerable as her.

As she took off Maki’s bra, Nico pecked Maki’s shoulder.

"Hey, Nico!"

"Sorry, you’re just too cute."

Nico tried to keep calm, but when she began to pull down Maki’s panties, she realized her mistake: she hadn’t closed her eyes. Now she knelt there behind Maki and slowly pulled down her underwear. Nico’s face was too close for her to resist. She pressed her lips on Maki’s butt.

"N-Nico!" Maki knelt down and covered herself with her hands.

"I-I couldn’t help it! I-I mean, it’s revenge for last time!"

Maki pointed at the door to the bath proper. “G-go ahead!”

Nico didn’t cover herself as she walked there. She’d gone to far, so she owed Maki that much.

In the bath, Nico sat down and began to wash her hair. She massaged the shampoo into her hair, rinsed it off and almost got a heart attack when Maki’s hands touched her.

"N-Nico, let me wash your back."

"…Okay." Instead of exciting Nico, Maki’s gentle touch relaxed her, like she could trust Maki with everything. And really, she could. "I’m sorry for earlier."

"I’ll forgive you this time, but don’t get used to it."

"You’re just so pretty and cute and –"

Maki sat down next to Nico. “Will you wash my back now?” She looked away.

"Of course!"

Facing Maki’s slender back, Nico almost forgot the soap. Nico’s hands caressed Maki’s soft skin and she almost began to wash the front too. But she held back.

When they were all cleaned up, Maki got into the bathtub first and, sighing, closed her eyes.

Another opportunity for Nico. Maki would probably like this one, so it should be fine. Nico hurried over and sat in Maki’s lap.

"Ehehe~"

"N-Nico?"

Nico pulled Maki’s arms around her and gave Maki her best puppy dog eyes. “I just want to be close to my Maki~”

Without a word in protest, Maki tightened the embrace and Nico snuggled against her. Success.

Nico couldn’t see Maki’s face, so it was time to find out how much Maki’s body would reveal to her. “Hey, Maki, which do you prefer, Nico Nishikino or Maki Yazawa?”

Maki froze.

"Either way, I’m sure my siblings would love to have another big sister. You’ll get two little sisters and a brother too. Doesn’t that sound nice?"

Maki trembled.

"And we could all live together in a big house and when you get home from your job in the hospital your own private idol Nico will give you some free service~"

"O-okay." Maki kissed Nico’s cheek.

The kiss jolted Nico. During all her teasing, she hadn’t realized how much she had fired herself up. “H-hey, Maki…”

Nico turned around to kiss Maki, but Maki beat her to the punch. A moan escaped through Nico’s lips. The tips of their noses touched. Clinging to Maki’s arms, Nico was warm and comfortable in Maki’s embrace. Maki pressed her breasts against Nico’s back. So soft.

"Nico, I…" Maki gazed in Nico’s eyes.

Nico smiled. Her heart pounded. “Yes, me too.” She turned around and, straddling her lap, nestled against Maki.

Nico kissed Maki’s collarbone and in return Maki kissed Nico’s forehead.

After more cuddling and kissing, they somehow managed to get out of the bath and dry themselves off. When Nico saw the clothes Maki had brought her, she grinned. A white dress shirt, a little too big for Nico. The perfect sleepover look for a girlfriend. Too bad Maki wore her pajama, which meant Nico couldn’t ogle Maki’s thighs.

Back in Maki’s room, they sat on the bed and talked about µ’s. At first they talked about their performances, but after reminiscing about various practice hijinks they moved on to how cute Rin and Hanayo were together, how Eli and Nozomi’s relationship was obvious (at least to Nico and Maki) and whether Honoka would choose the adorable Kotori or the reliable Umi.

"Maybe both?" Nico said.

"You mean… one isn’t enough for you?"

"N-no, I mean for Hono– It was a joke! I didn’t –"

Maki interrupted her with a kiss. “Just kidding.”

How rude. Nico pouted until Maki kissed her again and her frown fell apart.

When they checked the clock, it was already time for bed.

"Maki, do you have a guest room or a spare futon?"

"Why?"

"You only have one bed."

"It’s big enough for both of us."

"…Oh."

"Get in. I’ll turn off the lights."

Nico lay down and grabbed the blanket. Her heart pumped like crazy. They were sharing a bed and the lights were off. This could mean only one thing. How bold of Maki.

But Maki just held Nico’s hand and closed her eyes.

Was this a test?

Nico got on top of Maki and grabbed her hands.

"Huh?"

"O-okay, Maki. L-let’s do it…"

"D-do what?"

"You know…" No, this time Maki wasn’t teasing her. Nico simply had the wrong idea. Her face turned red and she let Maki go. Nico had made a fool of herself. "N-never mind."

Maki, too, blushed as it dawned on her. She pulled Nico down and held her close. “N-Nico, I… I’d also like to… but I don’t think I’m ready yet. My heart couldn’t take it.”

With her ear against Maki’s chest, Nico could confirm Maki’s deafening heart beats. Her own heart probably sounded the same right now.

"O-okay, but instead you’ll have to hold me all night and tell me how much you like me!"

Maki pecked Nico’s forehead. “Fine, but I’d only do this for you. You’re special.”

Gently pulling Nico’s chin forward, Maki kissed her. She ran her fingers through Nico’s hair and held onto her hips. Caressing Maki’s cheek, Nico brushed against Maki’s lips with her thumb.

"Prepare yourself, Maki. I’m gonna make you fall so hard for me you won’t be able to let me go."

"…You already have."


End file.
